


Víctor y Victoria

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Ziva volvió de correr, aquella figura extraña ya estaba allí</p>
            </blockquote>





	Víctor y Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque esto no es un crackfic, me ha inspirado [esta foto](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v443/Plenilunio/tumblr_m8awlmU5PC1rqlmkso1_500_zps95e6b6f1.png) de Michael Nouri con Carol Burnett.

Las piernas le flaqueaban a cada paso, temblorosas como las ramas de un sauce llorón ante la menor brisa. Exhausta y empapada en sudor, comprobó de nuevo la hora: había batido su récord de carrera continua. Solo la cerradura de la puerta se interponía entre ella y su merecida ducha.

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba antes de encontrarse compañía en el vestíbulo.

Quien la aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta era una persona alta, alrededor de un metro noventa sin aquellos tacones anchos que torcían sus tobillos a cada paso. Lucía el cabello corto y rizado, como una coliflor o una escarola tocada con un pequeño sombrero pasado de moda a juego con la blusa de bordados florales cubierta de collares de perlas falsas y la falda de tubo de tweed. Por suerte, sus medias eran tan tupidas que Ziva nunca averiguaría si se había depilado o no.

“A pesar de todo, siempre hay cosas que es mejor no saber”, le había dicho justo él años atrás.

—Papá…—acertó a pronunciar. Por mucho que el denso maquillaje aplicado de forma terrible fuese tan grotesco como el resto del conjunto, Eli la observaba con la pose firme con algo de altiva de siempre.

—¿Has mejorado tu registro?

Ziva asintió, todavía patidifusa. No podía dejar de contemplarle, de memorizar cada pequeño detalle. Estaba segura, aquella imagen jamás la abandonaría.

“También hay cosas que es mejor no recordar”, pensó mientras los labios se le empezaban a curvar. Él debía de notarlo, pues se irguió un poco y se alisó aquella chaqueta que tan mal combinaba con el resto del atuendo. Ni era época de carnavales ni había ninguna fiesta de disfraces, Cohen se lo habría contado. Solo podía deberse a fetiches o al trabajo. Imaginarse a su padre de aquella guisa estrangulando a alguien con una cuerda de piano fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

La espalda le dolía tras la sesión de entrenamiento, las carcajadas rebotando por toda su caja torácica lo volvían cada vez más patente. Sin embargo, ni aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello habría sido capaz de detenerse, les habría hecho frente a sus atacantes sacudiéndose entera y con los ojos inundados de lágrimas por las risotadas.

—Veo que te gusta el modelo—bromeó Eli de buen grado cuando sintió que su hija recuperaba el aliento—. ¿Tienes algo para las ampollas? Ni siquiera he salido de casa y los zapatos ya me están destrozando los pies.

—Lo que tú quieras, preciosa: tiritas, perfume, tampones…

Aunque no hablaba en serio, sus palabras provocaron que a Eli se le encendiera una bombilla, Ziva notó el destello en sus ojos oscuros. Tampones, una gran idea, le explicó, pues la vagina era una zona muy irrigada y ni mucho menos la vía de entrada más evidente para un veneno.

—Ayúdame a empaparlos.

—Con una condición: deja que después te retoque, parece que te has pintado con un rodillo.


End file.
